The present invention relates to a superimpose control device which overlaps the screen, and more particularly, to a superimpose control device which enables a superimpose function to be performed by means of a phase control between input signals having mutually different phases in a video camera system.
To superimpose a video signal, the phase of a sub-carrier signal (f.sub.sc) has to be identical with that of a color burst signal between the superimposed video signals. For this reason, performing a superimpose function is possible for the conventional video camera systems when the phases of color burst signals and the sub-carrier signals between the input signal applied to a camera and the title signals to be superimposed, are fixed and set to a camera mode.
However, for the conventional technology, when the set mode is not a camera mode but rather a VTR mode, the superimpose function cannot be utilized since the phases for an externally applied video signal (E--E video), for the color burst signal of the play-back video signal (PB video) and for the sub-carrier signal are not compatible.